


as long as my body will tremble under your hands

by esthie (haikyuuharlot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Heroin, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuharlot/pseuds/esthie
Summary: AU where Iwaizumi is a boxer in the US and Oikawa is a world renowned singer and has a budding heroine addiction. They’re crazy in love and apart too much.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	as long as my body will tremble under your hands

**Author's Note:**

> La Vie en Rose is my favorite movie and Iwaoi just makes sense for this portion of Edith’s life.
> 
> Song inspiration is [Hymne à l'amour by Edith Piaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvHph2zrMrA)

Iwa hasn’t been home for three months.

It’s long and late night phone calls every night. Enough “I love you mores” than even normal lovers could stomach. 

On the night of his claim of the Undisputed Champion he’s overwhelm with glee and only wants to relish in the moment with one person. 

He changes his flight from the following morning to fly out that same night instead. Already in the car en route to the airport when he breaks the news to Oikawa of his title claim and that he’ll be home 14 hours sooner. 

Oikawa would be able to hold and embrace his entire world 14 hours sooner and those were the longest 14 hours of his short life. He’s beyond elated, he’s bewitched with felicity. He doesn’t sleep. Little syringes of minute happiness keeping him afloat through the night. “Just a few,” he whispers to himself, rubber string pulled taught as sinks the plunger down the barrel.

It’s 2am now and his phone lights up. Iwaizumi wasn’t set to land for another three hours...who could be calling? The glare dissipates as he lifts his phone to reveal the name of his manager. Suspicious for the hour but he doesn’t think much of it as he answers. 

“Toru...Oh Toru...I’m so sorry.” He can barely make the words out between sobs. “Hey stop, talk to me. What is it? Is it your wife? The children? What’s happened?” 

“The plane.” 

Oikawa feels the blood rush out of his body but his hand only grips the phone tighter. “...plane?” is all he can muster. 

“The plane. Hajime’s plane. It crashed over the Pacific. Not one survivor.” 

The blue sky over him collapsed on itself and the ground caved in. Little mattered to him in life as long as he had Iwaizumi’s love to come home to every night. No matter the distance between them he felt it in every call, every letter, every embrace, every kiss. He couldn’t care less about the whole world as long as love flooded his mornings and his nights. His body only ever allowed to tremble under those strong hands. But now he only trembled into his own hands by his own self.

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot any tags please let me know thank you and sorry I only know pain!


End file.
